Contagem Regressiva
by Lhu Chan
Summary: “Isso é tão surreal! É como se por um segundo essas pessoas acreditassem que suas vidas poderiam mudar de um dia para o outro...” UA, Yaoi MiloxCamus.


**Disclaimer: **Obviamente os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem... é sério, não são criação da minha cabecinha, eu juro!!!! E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (mas se alguém desejar doar alguma coisa pra essa necessitada que vos fala, depois eu passo o número da conta!) só quem pode lucrar com esses mocinhos é o Tio Kurumada, a Toei Animation e a Bandai!

**ATENÇÃO** Conteúdo _yaoi_, se não gostar não leia!!!!

**Resumo:**_ "__Isso é tão surreal! É como se por um segundo essas pessoas acreditassem que suas vidas poderiam mudar de um dia para o outro..."_

_

* * *

_**Contagem Regressiva**

_

* * *

  
_

Sempre detestei ano novo! Alguém poderia me explicar como aqueles míseros dez segundos da contagem regressiva podem mudar minha vida? Que diferença faz se estou em Paris, Tóquio ou São Francisco? Estou aqui caminhando em meio a uma multidão desesperada por uma brecha para ver a queima de fogos, que começará em poucos minutos, mas será que essas pessoas esqueceram que se estivessem em Pequim a festa já teria acabado há horas, ou se estivessem no Rio de Janeiro ainda teriam muito tempo até chegar lá?

Qual o sentido disso tudo?

Juro que se não fosse por esses gêmeos infelizes eu não estaria aqui agora! Esse frio já está me matando, perdi meu cachecol nesse mar de gente, não sei quantos já pisaram no meu pé, está tudo lotado e não conseguimos encontrar um lugar decente para ver os malditos fogos! Se eles tivessem me ouvido e descido uma estação do metrô antes, talvez o sufoco não seria tão grande, mas não, eles nunca me escutam!

Eu disse que não seria uma boa idéia visitar Londres nessa época do ano, me ouviram? Claro que não! Com tanto lugar nesse mundo tinha que escolher justamente uma grande cidade, tumultuada, não só com seus habitantes loucos, mas também turistas do mundo todo, como nós. Preferia um lugar mais tranqüilo, minha cama seria ideal! Sorte deles eu ser um bom irmão e acompanhá-los em qualquer roubada que inventam, mas é claro que isso terá troco!

Dois minutos para meia noite, só agora encontramos uma ponte onde podemos enxergar o Tâmisa com metade da London Eye ao fundo – bem ao fundo eu diria – e claro, um mar de pessoas na nossa frente e nem sinal do Big Ben. Nessas horas que percebemos a vantagem de uma estatura acima da média, se não fosse por isso seria impossível ver algo daquele lugar onde até mover-se era uma tarefa complicada.

Consigo encostar-me em uma grade, fico aqui e não saio até ver essa rua deserta! As pessoas estão alvoroçadas. É meia noite. A multidão grita, a pirotecnia começa, pessoas se abraçam. Eu apenas observo tudo com meus braços cruzado. Os fogos vermelhos prendem minha atenção, preciso admitir que o espetáculo é mesmo bonito! Se pelo menos estivéssemos mais perto...

Isso é tão surreal! É como se por um segundo essas pessoas acreditassem que suas vidas poderiam mudar de um dia para o outro, como se a cor da roupa que usam pudesse trazer um amor, dinheiro ou saúde, será que não percebem que é uma noite como qualquer outra? Ou uma hora como qualquer outra? Amanhã todos vão correr para sua lista de realizações em 2009, vão começar a procurar um emprego melhor, dar mais atenção aos seus filhos, começar uma dieta, inscrever-se em um site de relacionamentos... Qualquer coisa! Mas nem metade deles continuarão com isso no final de janeiro.

Isso me lembra quando era uma criança e me diziam que ao ver uma estrela cadente poderia fazer um pedido e ele seria realizado. Pensando bem, os fogos até lembram as estrelas cadentes, talvez tenha alguma relação, vai saber, nunca parei para pensar nisso antes! Todos fazem seus pedidos ao vê-los estourar e acham que a partir de agora todos os desejos serão realizados! Tolice...

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por Saga, Kanon e um abraço conjunto. Eles adoravam as festas de fim de ano, era um motivo para que eu estivesse com eles em qualquer lugar, sem criar nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada. Não adiantava dizer que o Natal era uma mera data comercial e que o Ano Novo era um dia como outro qualquer.

_"Feliz ano novo, Milo!"_

"_Pois é, quem sabe nesse o seu humor melhore um pouco, ainda tenho esperança!"_

Sorri de forma fraca, porém sincera. Eles estavam felizes e isso que importava.

Ficamos em silêncio, assistindo ao espetáculo de luzes e cores. O tumulto inicial havia diminuído, agora todos estavam mais calmos, acomodados. Observo três rapazes celebrarem de forma bastante animada ao nosso lado. Um estourava o champanhe enquanto os outros dois se beijavam, um beijo rápido, mas podia perceber que se gostavam. Aqui faço uma pequena pausa: Ta aí uma coisa que gosto nessa cidade: Ninguém se preocupa com o que você faz ou o que você gosta, não importa se você sai na rua de pijamas, se pinta o cabelo de azul, ou se é um homem que sai com uma mulher ou um outro homem, isso não interessa à ninguém!

Todos pareciam felizes, se abraçavam e sorriam. Falavam em uma língua diferente, pra variar também eram turistas naquela cidade, logo identifiquei o idioma entre os outros sons do ambiente, francês. Algumas pessoas passaram correndo, sem querer empurraram o rapaz com a garrafa na mão, fazendo com que caísse por cima de mim, derrubando um pouco da bebida em meu casaco. Não era possível, esse tipo de coisa só acontecia comigo!

Em um gesto involuntário o abracei para segurar a queda que provavelmente levaria, afinal, ele não tinha culpa. Ele agradeceu, se desculpou e só então pude reparar bem no rosto dele... Os cabelos ruivos e lisos faziam um belo contraste com o rosto avermelhado, não sei se por estar constrangido ou pelo frio, mas o que me deixou perdido foi o jeito com que ele sorria e olhava para mim.

"_Droga... Já passou da meia noite!"_

"Como?" O que esse cara queria dizer?

_"Já se passaram alguns minutos, não é mais meia noite!"_

"Isso entendi, você tem um sotaque engraçado mas meu inglês não é tão ruim assim!"

Não pude deixar de sorrir da expressão avoada estampada no rosto dele

_"O beijo... Dizem que se não beijamos alguém exatamente meia noite não teremos sorte no amor..."_

Ele continuava a sorrir e passava o indicador nos meus lábios, percebi que tanto os gêmeos quanto o loiro e o rapaz de cabelos arroxeados que estavam com ele observavam a cena curiosos, mas quem se importava?

Encarei o ruivo e mostrei meu melhor sorriso, talvez o primeiro verdadeiro naquela noite e olhei para meu relógio: 12:08:38.

Puxei o pino do meu relógio que ajustava as horas mostrando para ele, agora marcava 11:59:40.

"O ano novo pode ser a qualquer momento... Para mim ainda não é meia noite, não acha que todos podem estar errados?"

Rimos juntos, acompanhando o ponteiro que insistia em mover-se lentamente. Contagem regressiva, cada segundo nos aproximávamos mais, pronunciando aqueles números em suspiros.

"6... 5... 4..." Nos abraçamos mais forte.

"3... 2... 1...". A minha mão em sua nuca e a dele sobre meu peito.

"Zero... Feliz ano novo!" Foi tudo que disse antes de mergulhar naquele beijo, de uma hora para outra aquela noite pareceu começar a fazer sentido, os fogos pareciam mais bonitos, a multidão parecia não existir e o frio foi substituído pelo calor do corpo dele.

**-oOo-**

O resto da noite passou em um piscar de olhos, depois me arrependi por tudo que reclamei, afinal, se não estivesse em Londres, se não estivesse atrasado, ou descido em outra estação de metrô, provavelmente não estaria com Camus agora, vendo o sol nascer depois das oito horas da manhã. Ahh sim, esse é o nome dele, é francês!

Saga e Kanon resolveram voltar mais cedo para o hotel, ou talvez não, acredito que foram se divertir um pouco em algum _pub_ e sabe-se lá onde realmente estão agora...

Mu e Shaka passaram a noite com a gente e agora dormiam abraçados, encostados em uma árvore. São uns caras legais e descobri que por acaso começaram a namorar em uma noite de Ano Novo, dois anos atrás e que moram em Paris, não são franceses, mas estudam com o Camus na faculdade e já são amigos há um bom tempo.

E o ruivo? Só posso dizer que é a pessoa mais sensacional que já conheci! Logo depois daquele beijo ele me disse seu nome, também me apresentei como deveria, claro! Passamos a noite andando pelas ruas da cidade, conversamos um pouco e descobri que ele não era tão maluco como minha primeira impressão imaginou, pelo contrário, era bem inteligente e extremamente agradável, e o melhor, não estava nem um pouco bêbado!

O que vai acontecer agora, ainda não sabemos, por enquanto só quero pensar em ficar um pouco mais com ele deitado na grama fria desse parque, ainda temos alguns dias na cidade que serão muito bem aproveitados ,obrigado! Mas quando acabar... Bem, a Grécia não fica tão longe da França afinal...

Mas de uma coisa posso ter certeza agora... Os fogos vermelhos como os cabelos dele, na noite de Ano Novo, nunca mais serão o mesmo!

* * *

**N/A: **Fic boba e curtinha de ultima hora, só pra celebrar o ano novo... Aproveitando que bateu inspiração... Coisa rara! Qualquer errinho acima perdoem, não betei a fic, fiquei ansiosa pra postar logo!

Ahh sim, a London Eye, famosa roda gigante em Londres, é onde acontece a queima de fogos no ano novo, desde o ano passado... Fica quase em frente ao Palácio de Westminster, onde está a Torre do Relógio, conhecida como Big Ben. Devido às curvas do Rio Tâmisa, em alguns pontos não se consegue uma boa visão da área (ou nenhuma), por isso o Milo reclamou tanto. ^^

Desejo para todos um feliz Ano Novo...!

Beijos!

* * *

_Lhu Chan  
Janeiro de 2009_

* * *


End file.
